meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Fanmade Smoochies!
Oh! Of course! Fanmade Smoochies! For our OCs yup, however as i remember, ya DID one for Tinky and Cook, yeah ya did, oh well is of course good but Tinky and Cook have in this blog other smoochies since... Ok please the idea ya did is still gonna be, both yeah. Well characters do only have ONE smoochie so yeah but still, but Tinky baseball... Wait it is sports, Flaky got baseball, and Cook drive car, well i like those ideas, i guess we can do different both of us tho ya did smart ideas with them. However, idea for Stevie, Sammy, Mikey and Jakey is already done so we both know how their smoochies is at least gonna be like, right? Anyway... Maybe i just say name of smoochies because making full list of what they will do... A little too much maybe, ok when we do i will tell ya what they will do ok? Because i want to do it quick so yeah... Anyway, here is smoochies and that: Sanna's Beauty Smoochie Dogert's Mail Smoochie Berty's Famous Smoochie Lola's Cool Smoochie Waffles' Breakfast Smoochie Bammy's Bam Smoochie (Ok here i explain before continue, Bammy's Bam Smoochie? So this Smoochie is about Bammy being like BAM thru walls idk...) Schooly's Nerd Smoochie Cook's Cook Smoochie Chick's Baby Smoochie Tinky's Scary Smoochie Hoggie's Slow Smoochie Ozzy's Disco Smoochie Rolf's German Smoochie Hunger's Hungry Smoochie Taker's Taking Smoochie Maker's Making Smoochie Smelly's Romance Smoochie Feety's Cold Smoochie Nuthead's Nut Smoochie (Note: Nuth3ad of course appears in this smoochie too so he appear when Nuthead rages or such stuff, so both is in same smoochie and same character... Maybe?) Runner's Speed Smoochie Tina's Underwater Smoochie Dumby's Dumb Smoochie Sara's New Smoochie Moonlight's Moon Smoochie (So man, a smoochie about moon? Man this is a moon and wolf or idk of course wolves howls at moon, he is named Moonlight so....) Hurty's Vandalism Smoochie (AND smoochie about vandalism... What man? Ya expect Hurty to have Hurt Smoochie? XD Too weird name...) Lionacy's Insane Smoochie (Same with Nuth3ad, Ycanoil is in this too in all parts in three options which makes him go insane!) Dragondid's Fire Smoochie And Dragondont's Plot Smoochie Ok, this is all i guess? Also i first tried to do a list with smoochies other people did but uh but yeah first of all it is too long and many of them. Second is that makes this blog TOO long and yeah i HOPE i made those up, that no smoochie have same theme as those i did now... I tried my best btw and sorry for not showing idle animations and options btw but we CAN if we discuss sometime idk when... However, thx for watching/reading. Also, idk if any name is similiar but still i tried to, also once again... Pls those smoochie ideas ya made for Tinky and Cook once can be still planned ok? Since those was smart actually but if making smoochies of character twice is ok ya know... Those are the ones i plan btw and you made two so idk can be someway anyway hope i did ok and bye?.... Category:Blog posts